Hakushon Daimaō
Hakushon Daimao Hakushon Daimaō is the lead character of the anime series The Genie Family produced by Tatsunoko Production. Hakushon Daimaō is featured in the Japanese version of Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes. Due to licensing issues, the character was removed from the Western release and Japanese re-release, Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All Stars and replaced by Yatterman-2. Appearance Hakushon Daimaou is a genie forced to grant the wishes of whomever sneezes in the presence of his bottle. He's not terribly competent, though he usually messes up whatever wish he's given. Personality Hakushon Daimaō is extremely clumsy and usually messes up whatever wish he grants Abilities Special Moves Ridiculous Spiral The name says it all. Daimaou leaps, spins the opponent around a bit, then falls on them with his belly. If used in the air, Daimaou spirals all the way to the ground, dealing quite a bit of extra damage, so it makes a good aircombo finisher when you get the chance.Button pressed determines how far he leaps, but the damage is the same. Pratfall Daimaou slips and falls on his backside, and a pile of garbage falls from the sky. Both the fall and the garbage can hit the opponent, but they're not too strong. The garbage that falls is actually the most useful thing, because another move can make use of it. You can have up to two piles of trash on the screen at a time.Button pressed decides where the trash falls, L is to the left of the screen, M is the middle, and H is to the right. Bit of Magic Daimaou waves his want and points, transforming the nearest garbage (dropped bythe Pratfall) into something useful. Which button you use determines what he turns the garbage into. Light gets you a dog, which (usually) charges at the opponent for a few hits.Be careful, the dog can hit you, too. Occasionally, it will decide to go after you instead, this seems to be random. Medium causes the trash to blow up. If the opponent is beside it, he'll be burned for 3 hits. You can attack while he's being hit if you're close. Heavy cause the trash to turn into a delicious plate of brownies. Whomever touches the brownies will be healed a little. Obviously, this is good if you're really close to the trash, it's always good to get healed.I wish I could turn trash into brownies.These are quite handy, but don't go nuts with them - it takes a little while to cast the spell and you can easily be beam supered during that time. Belly Tackle Daimaou charges forward and rams the opponent with his belly for a few hits.Not too much to say here, this comes out slow so you can't really combo into it, but the recovery isn't too bad. Button pressed determines how fast he runs and how many hits it does. Vacuum Bottle Daimaou sucks his opponent into the bottle, which then spits them back out.There are three variations on this move depending on which attack you use.Light just tosses them back out at a high angle. If you're in the corner,you can juggle pretty easily.Medium is a wallbounce. This gives you a lot more time to juggle, so it's abetter option outside the corner. Try to go for an air combo, this is about the only good way to get in his launcher.Heavy is a snapback. This forces your opponent to switch characters, and the reserve character loses any red life. This is fantastic just after youropponent does a switch, drag that character back in and finish them off.The bottle is Daimaou's best move, do it whenever you possibly can. Hyper Combos Rapid Punches Daimaou punches the opponent a few times with his wand, ending with an uppercut. The damage is actually pretty decent, though his options for comboing into it aren't anything to write home about. In a Variable Combination, it's pretty bad. It only works if the opponent is seated firmly on the ground and within range, and most other supers will mess it up. However, this move is a DHC superstar. The fourth hit dizzies the opponent, and you can DHC into almost any super in the game, even some that can't be comboed in any other way like Chou Hakaikousen and Six Cannon. Be aware that the opponent can mash to reduce the dizzy time, so you want to DHC exactly as the fourth punch hits if you're trying anything really slow like Valkyrie Turn. Some supers might be escapable if your opponent is a pro masher, but I wasn't able to escape much if the DHC was perfectly timed. Overkill Spiral Daimaou leaps at his opponent, spins them around like crazy, falls on them, and then farts on them (this is probably the "overkill part"). This is virtually identical to the regular version, except stronger. You can't use it in the air, but you can super cancel into it, so it kinda evens out.This is a good thing to follow up the Pratfall with if it hits. Fourth of July Daimaou traps his opponent in the bottle, churns them around a bit, then they explode in a shower of fireworks. It's reasonably strong and it looks cool, but due to the existence of his DHC trick, it's hard to justify spending 3 levels on this when you can often get better damage for 2 levels and get a free tag to boot. I guess if your partner is already dead. Trivia *Hakushon Daimao is the only character that is not playable in the North American version of the game. *To Unlock Him Beat Arcade Mode with 1 Tatsunoko character, then buy him at the shop. * Daimao's slot still exists in Ultimate All-Stars, but trying to select him via Ocarina code will make the game crash, as all data for him has been removed. Category:Playable characters Category:Tatsunoko characters